Yong Jun Hyung
Perfil *'Nombre: '용준형 / Yong Jun Hyung *'Nombre artístico:' Joker *'Apodos:' Poppin' Dragon, Yonggon, Fat Tongue, Yong Ppali. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, rapero, compositor, productor, bailarín, modelo y actor. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''178cm *'Peso: '64 Kg *'Signo zodiacal: '''Sagitario *Signo ''zodiacal chino: '''Serpiente *'Tipo de sangre: O *'''Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'Agencia: 'Around US Entertainment (Corea del Sur). Biografía Yong Jun Hyung (nacido el 19 de diciembre de 1989), también conocido como (anteriormente) Poppin' Dragon o Joker, es un ídolo, cantante, rapero, compositor y bailarín de Corea del Sur. Es miembro y rapero principal de la popular boyband HIGHLIGHT, bajo el sello discográfico de Around US Entertainment. Originalmente, el nombre de JunHyung era Yong Jae Soon, sin embargo, en 6°grado se lo cambió, ya que sus compañeros lo molestaban. Fue integrante de la boy band "Xing", junto a Kevin Woo. Durante este periodo fue conocido como Poppin' Dragon. JunHyung ha colaborado como rapero con numerosos artistas, tales como sus ex compañeras de agencia, Hyunah en "Change" y G.NA en “Kkeojyeo Julge Jar Sara” (trans. I’ll Back Off So You Can Live Better). Young Jee en "Crazy, that's what love is", Navi en "Go Back", Wheesung en “Words That Freeze My Heart”, entre otros. Dramas *Coffee, Please (Channel A, 2018) *Monstar (tvN - Mnet, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) Cameo *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) Cameo Temas para Dramas *''Don't Hesitate'' tema para Encounter (2018) *''Nightmare (junto a Ga Yoon)'' tema para Yong Pal (2015) *''Past Days (junto a BTOB & Ha Yeon Soo)'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''After Time Passes (junto a BTOB)'' tema para Monstar (2013) *''First Love (junto a BTOB)'' tema para Monstar (2013) Películas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Programas de TV *It's Dangerous Beyond The Blankets (MBC, 2017) *King of Mask Singer ,episodios 105-106 (MBC, 2017) junto a Yoon Doo Joon *Hitmaker (MBC Every1, 2017) *PENTAGON Maker (Mnet, 2016) *Happy Together (KBS2, 2016) con HyunA *Law of the Jungle en Samoa (SBS, 2015) *Show Time Temporada 2, 2014 (MBC) *Let's Go! Dream Team Season 2 (KBS2, 2012) *Invincible Youth 2 (KBS2 Show, 2012) *Win Win (KBS2 Show, 2012) *2012 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2012) *1 vs. 100 (KBS2, 2011) *Exciting Cube TV (MNET Japón. Show, 2011) *2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships (MBC, 2010) *Star Guide Doshiraku Vídeos Musicales *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) ft. Doo Joon & JunHyung. *"I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way" - G.NA ft. JunHyung. *"Change" - HyunA Ft. JunHyung. *"Let's Go" - G20. *"Be Quiet" - Kim Wan Sun Ft. JunHyung *"Hello" - Huh Gak *"Told You I Wanna Die" - Huh Gak *"Close Ur Mourth" - M&D *"Words That Freeze My Heart" - Wheesung ft. JunHyung. *"Good Boy" - Baek Ji Young ft. JunHyung. *"I Hate You" - Eru ft. JunHyung. *"She's Bad" - Natthew ft. JunHyung. *"Caffeine" - YoSeob ft. JunHyung. *"You Got Some Nerve" - LE, Feeldog & JunHyung. * "너에게만 반응해 (I Feel On You)" - Lee Seung-Hwang ft. Lee So Eun. *"8dayz" - Megan Lee (feat. Jun Hyung) Discografía 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) ft. Doo Joon & JunHyung *"Thanks to" - YoSeob ft. JunHyung. *"Change" - HyunA ft. JunHyung. *"꺼져 줄게 잘 살아 (I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way) - G.NA ft. JunHyung. *"Faddy Robot" - Vasco, Verbal Jint, Lee Sang Chul, Outsider, JunHyung, JooSuk, Hyunah, Zico. * "미쳐야 사랑이지" (It's Love If You're Crazy) - Young Jee ft. JunHyung. *"미쳐야 사랑이지" (It's Love If You're Crazy) - Young Jee ft. Gummy & JunHyung. *"다시 돌아가" (Go Back Again) - Navi ft. JunHyung. *"가슴 시린 이야기" (The Hearbreaking Story) - Wheesung ft. JunHyung. *"What I See" - Prepix ft. JunHyung, Beenzino & Esna. *"안을까 말까" (Should I Hug Or Not) - Yoon Doo Joon, JunHyung & Lee Ki Kwang. *"Silly Boy" - 015B ft. 4MINUTE & JunHyung. *"A Bitter Day" - HyunA ft. G.NA & JunHyung. *"Be quiet"- Kim Wan Sun ft. JunHyung. *"촌스럽게 굴지마" (Don't Act Foolish) - Ali ft. JunHyung. *"하늘 높이" (Up In The Sky) - A Pink ft. JunHyung. *"Let's Go" - G20 ft. JunHyung. *"Good boy" - Baek Ji Young ft. JunHyung. *"미워요" (Hate You) - Eru ft. JunHyung. *"She's Bad " - Natthew ft. JunHyung. *"카페인" (Caffeine) - YoSeob ft. JunHyung. *"어이없네" (You Got Some Nerve) - LE, Feeldog & Jun Hyung *"유리 심장" (Breakable Heart) - Lyn (feat. Jun Hyung) * "8dayz" - Megan Lee (feat. Jun Hyung) * "Don’T Walk Away" - Kim Jae Joong (feat. Jun Hyung) * MFBTY - Let It Go (feat. Jun Hyung) * Heize - Don't Come Back (feat. Jun Hyung) * Sanchez - Mesmerised (feat. Jun Hyung) * Kriesha Chu - "너였으면 해" (I Wish It Were You) feat. Jun Hyung Composiciones *HIGHLIGHT - Loved (2018) *HIGHLIGHT - Take Care (2018) *HIGHLIGHT - Leave Me Alone (2018) *HIGHLIGHT - Nightmare (2018) *Kim Jo Han - Still in Love (2018) *Go Sung Min - Don't Let Me Know (2018) *HIGHLIGHT - Plz Don't Be Sad (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - It's Still Beautiful (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Can You Feel It? (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - The Beginning (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Dangerous (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Calling You (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Sleep Tight (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Celebrate (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Can Be Better (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Take On Me (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Who Am I (2017) *HIGHLIGHT - Love Like This (2017) *VICTON - Remember Me (2017) *Sanchez - Mesmerised (2017) *Lee Ki Kwang - What You Like (2017) *Kriesha Chu - I Wish It Were You (2017) *Kriesha Chu - Trouble (2017) *LUDONPH YONGJUNKO (Luna, Jung Hyung Don & Yong Jun Hyung) - Tell Me It's Ok (2017) *B2ST / BEAST - Only One (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - YeY (Japanses Ver.) (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Guess Who? (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - All Is in U (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Freaking Cute (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Highlight (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Ribbon (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - When I... (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Found You (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Butterfly (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Practice (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Curious (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Lullaby (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - I'll Give You My All (2016) *Heize - Do Not Comeback (2016) *Postmen - Can't Let You Go (2016) *Hyo Min - Still (2016) *B2ST / BEAST - Oh Honey (2015) *B2ST / BEAST - YeY (2015) *B2ST / BEAST - Gotta Go to Work (2015) *B2ST / BEAST - Suite Room (2015) *B2ST / BEAST - See You There (2015) *B2ST / BEAST - Take It All (2015) *B2ST / BEAST - One Day (Korean Ver.) (2015) *B2ST / BEAST - I Think I Love You (Korean Ver.) (2015) *Dong Woon - Preludio (2015) *Dong Woon - Kimi Shika (2015) *Dong Woon - Amasugiru You (2015) *MFBTY - Let It Go (2015) *Noel - In the End (2015) *Yong Jun Hyung & Heo Ga Yoon - Nightmare (2015) *Yang Yo Seob - Why Don't You Know (2015) *Mose (ft. Hanhae) - Let's Not Meet Again (2015) *B2ST / BEAST - We Up (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Good Luck (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Dance With U (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - No More (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Sad Movie (Korean Ver.) (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - History (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - 12:30 (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Drive (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - It's All Good (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Close My Eyes (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Stay (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - So Hot (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Encore (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Sad Movie (Japanese Ver.) (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Adrenaline (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Kimi Wa Dou? (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - One Day (2014) *BTOB - One Sip (2014) *Park Shin Hye - My Dear (Subtitle: Flower) (2014) *Megan Lee - 8dayz (2014) *B2ST / BEAST - Intro (2013) *B2ST / BEAST - Shadow (2013) *B2ST / BEAST - How to Love (2013) *B2ST / BEAST - Be Alright (2013) *B2ST / BEAST - I'm Sorry (2013) *B2ST / BEAST - Will You Be Alright? (2013) *B2ST / BEAST - You're Bad (2013) *B2ST / BEAST - Encore (2013) *Yong Jung Hyung & LE & Feeldog (2013) *Kim Jae Joong - Don't Walk Away (2013) *LYn - Glass Heart (2013) *Shin Ji Hoon - Right There (2013) *C-CLOWN & ALi - It Was Like That Then (2013) *B2ST / BEAST - Black Paradise (2013) *B2ST / BEAST - Midnight (2012) *B2ST / BEAST - Not Me (2012) *B2ST / BEAST - When I Miss You (2012) *B2ST / BEAST - The Day You Rest (2012) *B2ST / BEAST - Dream Girl (2012) *B2ST / BEAST - I Knew It (2012) *Yang Yo Seob - Caffeine (2012) *Yang Yo Seob - Look At Me Now (2012) *Yang Yo Seob - You Don't Know (2012) *Natthew - She's Bad (2012) *Apink - I Got You (2012) *Eru - I Hate You (2012) *EXID - Think About (2012) *G.NA - Green Light (2012) *Baek Ji Young - Good Boy (2012) *Prepix - What I See (2012) *Yong Jun Hyung, Yang Yo Seob & Dong Woon - Dreaming (2011) *Kim Wan Sun - Be Quiet (2011) *Jang Woo Hyuk - Time Is Over (2011) *ALi - Do not be Kind (2011) *HyunA - A Bitter Day (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - The Fact (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - Fiction (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - Back to You (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - You (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - Freeze (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - Virus (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - On Rainy Days (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - Lightless (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - Fiction (Orchestra Version) (2011) *015B - Silly Boy (2011) *Wheesung - The Story Of My Heart (2011) *Navi - Go Back Again (2011) *B2ST / BEAST - Just Before Shock (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Shock (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Special (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Say No (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Mastermind (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Soom (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Lights Go on Again (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Lights Go on Again (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Lightless (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - I'm Sorry (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Lights Go On Again (Full Version) (2010) *Yong Jun Hyung & Yang Yo Seob - Thank To" (2010) *Young Ji - Love is Crazy (2010) *Young Ji - It's a Crazy Love (2010) *G.NA - I'll Go Away and Live Well (2010) *HyunA - Change (2010) *Faddy Robot - Faddy Robot (2010) *B2ST / BEAST - Oasis (2009) *B2ST / BEAST - Yet (2009) *B2ST / BEAST - Mystery (2009) *B2ST / BEAST - Bad Girl (2009) *B2ST / BEAST - Beast Is the B2ST (2009) Curiosidades *'EX-Grupo Kpop: 'HIGHLIGHT. **'Nombre anterior:' B2ST / BEAST **'Posición: '''Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: Xing. *'''Nombre fanclub: Jesters. *'Debut:' 2006. *'Aficiones: '''Escribir canciones, ver películas, bailar. *'Especialidad:' Composición, rap y baile. *'Educación: Anyang Arts High School. *'Religión: '''Cristiano *Fue el primero en debutar junto al grupo Xing y rapeó para AJ en la canción “Wiping the Tears”. *Es un ex-Miembro del grupo masculino Xing Opera de la Open Word Entertainment. En el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. *Fue parte del programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yo Seob el MC Lee Hyukjae. *En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de 4Minute se notó su lado compositor. *JunHyung reveló en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fans había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. *Junhyung preguntó si estaba permitido maldecir en MTV. *Nunca contó su número de ex-novias. *Debido a que es un rapero, Junhyung piensa la gente se olvida que él puede ser lindo y discreto. *Para su cita perfecta, Junhyung necesita una bola de bolos, un coche, dinero y algo agradable que usar. *No puede soportar estar separado de los miembros más de una semana. Siempre debe estar con ellos. *Le gusta la forma en que hayan el suficiente espacio para que todos los miembros coman, interactuen y se comuniquen entre sí. *Su nombre real de nacimiento es Yong Jae Soon (용재순), pero en 6º grado se cambió el nombre a Yong Jun Hyung, ya que, según él, le causaba mucho estrés. Cambió su nombre y reconoció que ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus compañeros por vergüenza. *Es parte del grupo de amigos ''Chocoball junto a Kim Hee Chul de Super Junior, Lee Hong Gi y Choi Jong Hun de FTISLAND, Simon D de Supreme Team, el actor Jang Geun Suk, Mithra Jin de Epik High, entre otros actores e ídolos. *Jang Geun Suk , lo escogió como su mejor amigo e incluso le publicó una foto en Instagram dedicada a el donde se refería a Junhyung como su "hermanito". *Es ex-aprendiz de JYP Entertainment donde aprendió a mejorar el baile y la parte del canto. *Después de muchas colaboraciones, Junhyung lanzó su single en solitario el 2 de febrero de 2012, titulado "Living Without You". Es el primer solo que Junhyung lanza desde su debut. Ahí presenta sus grandes habilidades con el rap y como compositor. *En el programa '''"Good Morning" (de la SBS) se revelaron a los idols con mayor numero de ingresos por regalías, entre los cuales Jun Hyung se encuentra en el 3er puesto, siendo superado por Kang Ta (2do lugar) y G-Dragon (1er lugar). Durante el programa, le preguntaron a JunHyung si la regalías por sus composiciones eran una cantidad considerable, a lo que contestó: "Hasta el punto de ser abrumador". *Dio nombre al grupo Trouble Maker, en el que se encuentran su ex-compañero de grupo, HyunSeung, y HyunA. *Se dice que su versión femenina en el rap es LE del grupo EXID, creado por el compositor de Cube, Shinsandong Tiger. *La razón por la cuál tiene tatuajes no es por un estilo en particular. Solo los quería. *Compuso y produjo el primer mini-álbum de su compañero de grupo Yoseob como solista, que tiene por título "The First Collage". *Es adicto a la coca-cola. *El 27 de marzo del 2013 ambas empresas, tales como la de Goo Ha Ra y la de Junhyung "Cube Entertainment", confirmaron la separación de la pareja. Su relación había sido confirmada en Junio de 2011. Se dice que la ruptura sucedió debido al poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos. También se confirmó su ruptura cuando ambos se dejaron de seguir por Twitter. *Es el único del grupo que no tiene biceps. * En el primer episodio de "Showtime: Burning The Beast", confesó por primera vez que él padece un tipo de daltonismo. Los otros miembros fueron sorprendidos por la confesión, debido a que sólo ellos conocían su condición hasta ese momento. * En el segundo episodio reveló su casa, pero fue involuntariamente, por lo que los demás miembros llegaron con regalos. * Su parte favorita son sus brazos. * Su color favorito es el negro. * Tiene un gran parecido al actor Park Seo Joon * La máquina que más le gusta de Amusement Park es Swings. * La canción que siempre escoge (o una de ellas) en el karaoke es QUEEN de Son Dambi. * Dijo que quiere colaborar con IU, ya que le parece que aunque sea muy joven, trabaja con mucha pasión. * No le gusta ser ignorado. * Sus padres lo criaron como un maniático de la limpieza. * El mini-albúm de BEAST, "Time”, contiene un total de 6 canciones: “Drive”, “It’s a Good Thing”, “Close My Eyes”, "Stay” y “So Hot" junto con “12:30”. Cinco de la seis canciones fueron compuestas y producidas por Good Life, equipo de trabajo conformado por Junhyung y Kim Tae Joo. * El 6 de abril de 2016 participó en el programa Weekly Idol como amigo de Heechul de Super Junior, con quien aseguró llevar una amistad desde hace 6 años. Se conocieron a través de Simon D. * El 06 de mayo del 2016, realizó su primer mini concierto en solitario en Hongdae, en un estadio pequeño pues quería pasar tiempo con sus fans (de forma más cercana e "íntima") y hablar con ellos. * Durante su concierto, muchos amigos estuvieron con él. Los asistentes incluían a su compañero de BEAST Dongwoon, su co-productor Kim Tae Joo, la rapera Heize, el músico Davii, CLC e integrantes de Pentagon. * JunHyung reveló que él no invitó a ningún conocido a su concierto, ni siquiera a los miembros de BEAST. Únicamente Dongwoon se presentó para darle apoyo, a pesar de la insistencia de Yoseob en que no fuera (por no haber sido invitados formalmente). *El 11 de marzo de 2019, la agencia Around Us Entertainment anunció que Yong Jun Hyung se enlistará en abril. *El 14 de marzo de 2019, por medio de una publicación en su cuenta de Instagram, anunció su salida de HIGHLIGHT después de admitir haber estado involucrado en conversaciones privadas con Jung Joon Young donde compartía imágenes y vídeos de chicas tomados a escondidas sin ningún tipo de permiso. En el comunicado de su salida dijo: "No recibí un video (de Jung Joon Young) en ese momento, pero sí recibí un video en una instancia diferente. Además, participé en conversaciones inapropiadas al respecto. Todas estas acciones fueron muy inmorales, y yo fui un tonto. Lo traté como si no fuera un gran problema sin pensar que es un delito y un acto ilegal, y también es mi culpa por no restringir firmemente (a Jung Joon Young). No quiero que se haga más daño a mis fanáticos y miembros que debieron sentirse decepcionados por mi causa, así que dejaré el grupo Highlight a partir del 14 de marzo de 2019. Voy a vivir mientras reflexiono en mí una y otra vez. Una vez más me disculpo sinceramente". *Se enlistó en el Servicio militar el 2 de Abril de 2019. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Instagram Galería Yong Jun Hyung 20.jpg Yong Jun Hyung 21.jpg Yong Jun Hyung 22.jpg Yong Jun Hyung 23.jpg Videografía Junhyung - 너 없이 사는 것도 (Living without You)|Living Without You Yong Junhyung, Feeldog, LE - 어이없네 (You got some nerve)|You Got Some Nerve (feat. Feeldog & L.E) Yong Junhyung (BEAST) - Flower|Flower Yong Jun Hyung - Wonder If (Feat. Heize)|Wonder If (Feat. Heize) MV 용준형(YONG JUNHYUNG) - 소나기 (Feat. 10cm)| Sudden Shower (Feat. 10cm) MV 용준형(YONG JUN HYUNG) - 무슨 말이 필요해 (Go Away)| Go Away MV 용준형(YONG JUN HYUNG) - 무슨 말이 필요해 (Go Away) Performance ver.| Go Away (Performance ver.) Categoría:Around US Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KProductor Categoría:KSolista2012